Don't you remember me?
by sanickerz
Summary: REINCARNATION AU:8 year old Eren is forced to move to Tokyo because of his fathers job. on their way there, He runs into Levi. although neither of them remember each other well, Eren tries everything in his power to get Levi to remember him. will his efforts borne fruit, or will it drive Levi away? RATED "M" FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! READ. ENJOY. SHARE *AND REVIEW*


_**AN: Hey guys! it's Sanickerz! boy it's been a while yeah? I've recievd messages asking when i would finish certain fanfics or if i was still writing and i'm here to say that, YES i am still writing, i just took a break. I am currently focusing on making fanfics for the SNK fandom since that is my thing at the moment. but enough about that, on with the story!**_

Don't you remember me?

Don't you remember me?

"Eren, is that everything?"

"yup! that's everything."

"are you sure?"

"uh-huh!"

"Great! let's move out!"

Eren Jaeger, an 8-year-old single child of the Jaeger family, was about to move to a new home in Tokyo together with his smart and hard-working father and his supportive, kind-hearted mother. his father, an executive at J company, has just been relocated for work and today was their last day of packing. Eren had made sure to pack everything of importance to him in his bag; a hand-held gaming system, a few games, a couple of his favorite comics, his sketch book, a few markers and some colored pens. although he was a bit saddened that he was moving away from his old school and his old friends, a new adventure and life was ahead of him now. as he went down the stairs and out the front door, his parents were getting inside the car. he walked towards the car, took one last look at his old house and hopped inside the back of the car.

"you ready champ?" his father asked as he looked at his son from the rear view mirror. Eren looked up and smiled.

"ready!" with that, his father smiled, putting the car in drive and driving towards their new home in Tokyo.

**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**

A few hours had passed of them driving in the car. Erens' father had his eyes focused on the road, humming a tune that played on the radio, Erens' mother had her head laid against the window with her eyes closed and Eren himself, was reading a comic book; "The Last hope for Humanity". simply put, the book was about a group of soldiers who fought for the human race against man-eating beasts.

_"this book... it feels like... it's happened before.."_ Eren thought to himself. indeed Eren had memories of his previous life, but barely bits and pieces. black voids filled his mind when he tried to remember what it was. ultimately, it resulted in him giving up and moving on to something else. his train of thought was broken when he heard his father speak.

"we should be there in another 20 minutes. how about we stop at the store and pick up some snacks?" his father asked

"yeah! snacks!" Eren cried joyfully. who could blame him? the kids sweet tooth was out of this world. along the way they stopped by a local deli-mart. they picked up a few things such as meat, veggies, a couple of fruits and a few other items.

"dad? can i go pick out my snacks?" Eren asked his father, who was currently debating with his mother over what type of sauce to buy. heh... parents.

"sure Eren. just don't go crazy and don't take too long"

"i wont!" and with that, eren was on the hunt for his snacks. moments later he came across "Isle 16". this was it. "Sweet heavenly lane" as eren called it. he slowly walked by, scanning each item on each shelf.

"hm..lets~ get some chips!" he reached for a bag of his favorite chip snack.

"and~ some crackers!" again he reached for a bag of animal crackers and held it in his hand.

" oh! and some pocky! chocolate pocky!" he looked up to see the chocolate covered pocky sticks on the top shelf. he stood on his tippy toes, trying his hardest to reach his favorite snack.

"come...on..." he groaned as he tried to stretch and reach it. seconds went by, when a hand grabbed the box of pocky he was reaching for.

"here, kid." the man said as he handed the box to him. eren turned around to thank him.

"oh! thank y-" eren stopped and looked at the man before him. the man was short. taller than him, but still short. he had piercing grey eyes, a face which seemed like it held no emotion, and an oddly familiar haircut.

"what? is this not what you wanted?" the un-named man said as he looked at the small child in front of him.

"er.. no! it is! i just thought you looked like someone I've met before." Eren said shyly.

"Impossible. I've never seen you before in my life, kid." the man said as he once again handed the box to Eren. Eren took the box while still looking at him.

"my name is not "kid", its Eren!"

"well either way, I've still never seen you before in my life, 'Eren'. it's impossible for us to have met." he said as he walked past Eren. as the man walked away, Eren saw a unique design on his sweater. it was a set of wings. one wing was white and the other blue. Erens' eyes went wide.

_"that symbol...i... i know that symbol! I've seen it before"_ Eren thought to himself. he started walking towards the un-named man.

"hey! mister-"

"Eren!" Eren turned around to see his father behind him with a small cart filled with groceries.

"i thought i told you not to take so long. your mother and i have waited for you." his father said. Eren looked at him, still trying to get his thoughts together. he turned back around to point to the man but saw he was no longer there. his father walked towards him.

"Eren? what's wrong?" Eren looked up at his father then back down to the path where the un-known man was last seen walking.

"nothing... it's... nothing.."

_**AN: AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1. SO! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF IT SO FAR? SHOULD I CONTINUE TO WRITE MORE? OR SHOULD I STOP BECAUSE I HAVE NO POTENTIAL AND HAVE NO CHANCE OF MAKING MY MAMA PROUD? TELL ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! BYE FOR NOW! **_

_**~ Sankickerz (^.^)/**_


End file.
